Tengen
by hostilecrayon
Summary: Everything started out as planned, really. AkiHika


Written for the Scandalize A Conservative! Make Porn! Multifandom Create-A-Thon. For Degrees, who prompted with "fighting over the top" which made me turn out some completely unapologetic smut.

**Tengen**

Everything started out as planned, really. There was a lamp that got knocked over and he was pretty sure he chipped a few of the black stones when they'd kicked the goke over (to which Touya said, "Oh, Shindou, don't you think we should-" until Shindou stole his breath with a searing kiss), but Shindou was okay with that. It wasn't until they made it to the bed, Touya's shirt half off and Shindou bare-chested with only his mangled tie hanging limply from his neck that things started to go awry.

Touya was trying to pin him to the bed. Pin _him_to the bed.

Okay, fine, whatever, Shindou would just roll with it for now. He could always flip them later.

Touya's hands were all over him, and he returned it in kind; hands threading through Touya's dark hair, fingers running along the edge of his shirt and venturing under to claw at the soft skin beneath. Touya's narrow hips were nestled between Shindou's legs, one of his knees inching up to press against Shindou's very hard erection.

It was here that Shindou, with a garbled groan, made his first attempt to flip them over.

He bucked against Touya, making them both pant, and tried to push Touya over with his obviously superior fitness. Only his obvious superior fitness apparently wasn't _actually_superior, and with a fiery glare, Touya stayed just where he was. Shindou was about to protest, but his complaint died on his tongue and morphed into a broken "Touya..." as Touya dipped his head to suckle at his collarbone.

It was a solid move, but Shindou didn't think his stones were dead just yet.

Shindou slid his fingers into Touya's waistband, gripping the bare skin covering his bony hips, and he felt his cock twitch. Everything about Touya was just so sexy, and he dug his nails in, claiming Touya's lips and kissing him so thoroughly, he's pretty sure he licked the back of Touya's teeth. Touya fumbled with the button on Shindou's jeans, cursing into Shindou's mouth until he finally got it free, tearing down the zipper pushing them down with a haste that made Shindou's dick leak precum all over his underwear.

Shindou wasn't about to be backed into atari, though, so he returned the favor in turn, until they were both sweating and panting in nothing but their underwear and Shindou's GO GO GO tie that neither of them bothered to take off. Shindou took the opening, sliding his hand over Touya's erection and squeezing lightly. Touya gasped, his back arching, and Shindou made his move, flipping them with the firm decisiveness of a well placed stone.

Then it was just losing the underwear and staring into each other's eyes in wonder as their erections pressed together for the first time. Touya, panting visibly, ventured, "Ah, lube, or something."

Shindou was quick to comply, scrabbling over slightly to reach his nightstand. In his haste, he dropped the small tube next to Touya's head, who quickly scooped it up and coated his fingers.

"Touya..." he began to whine, but somewhere around the end of the u it turned into a deep-throated moan as Touya's long, long fingers traced the outline of his entrance, which Touya apparently took as approval, because one of those slender digits slid inside and Shindou's world became white hot.

Quite suddenly, Shindou forgot he was supposed to be the one doing this to Touya and instead begged for more, moving up and down on Touya's hand like his life depended on it. At that moment, he would have sworn that it did.

A second finger joined the first, and then a third, until Shindou thought he'd come from just the feeling of being stretched - stretched by_Touya_ - alone, and then the fingers were gone, and Shindou made a totally embarrassing mewling sound before something bigger was pressing against him, pressing into him, stretching him wide, and Shindou thought _I have nothing_and just dropped down, taking the last of Touya inside of him with a strangled cry he barely recognized as his own voice.

They scrambled to find a rhythm until Touya's hands clutched at Shindou's stomach and guided him, up down up down, until they were moving together, Shindou's down corresponding with Touya's sharp upwards thrusts, and it was so hot, so very hot that Shindou could feel his hairline dampen and sweat drip down his back, stinging the thin scratches forming under Touya's nails, but he didn't care if that's what it took to feel Touya moving below him, around him, _inside_him, Touya's breathy gasps punctuating each snap of his hips until Shindou thought he would explode, would just tear apart under the intense pressure that was Touya.

Then one of Touya's hands left his waist to wrap around his aching cock, and Shindou just lost it, less moving with Touya and more being moved by him, and that was all it took to shoot, shoot, shoot all over Touya's fingers and across his chest. Touya growled, taking his now sticky fingers and wrapping them around the ridiculously yellow tie dangling from Shindou's neck, the tie winding around his hand until he'd pulled Shindou all the way forward, kissing him with lips and tongue and teeth until his hips stuttered, little "Oh, oh" sounds reverberating inside Shindou's mouth until finally, he stilled, melting into the bed beneath Shindou, kissing him all the while.

"Thank you for the game," Shindou murmured when they parted, and Touya looked at him funny before bursting into laughter.

"Only you, Shindou, would think of sex in terms of Go."

"Don't tell me you didn't?" Shindou breathes into Touya's ear, nibbling at the lobe.

Shindou feels rather than sees Touya's grin, and suddenly he's flat on his back with an already half-hard Touya pressed against him. "Tsuke," he grins, and Shindou laughs, coating his fingers in lube.

"Oh no you don't, Touya." As he presses his fingers inside him, he whispers, "Tengen."

Touya's too busy moaning to reply.


End file.
